


Дары смерти

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 5: Спецквест WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [8]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Illustration, Inks, M/M, Markers, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Level 5: Спецквест WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197005
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Level 5: Спецквест WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Дары смерти

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [День всех живых](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855946) by [WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021). 



  
  



End file.
